Aoi Tategami
Aoi Tategami(立神あおい''Tategami Aoi'') is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student who loves to sing. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Aoi's alter ego is Cure Gelato (キュアジェラート Kyua Jerāto) and she is based off ice cream and lions. Her catchphrases are "I'm getting fired up!" and "Woooah!" Personality She is an enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of a rock band. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. However, her loud personality has been known to annoy a few people (namely the Separatist Droid Army), and she can be very overconfident and arrogant, particularly when she's trying to impress someone. She's quick to throw her friends to the side and make herself look good, much to the annoyance of Ichika Usami. Grievous, although he cares for Aoi, does find her behavior exasperating at times. Appearance Aoi wears her dark blue hair in a short but wild-looking ponytail, with tented bangs and a yellow ribbon tying her ponytail back. Her eyes match her hair. She wears a raglan white and blue top beneath a dark blue leather jacket with a tiny gold crown pinned on the lapel, along with a light blue tutu and a pair of black and white sneakers with blue stockings. She also has fanged teeth in all her forms. As Cure Gelato, her ponytail grows in length to resemble a messy blue lions mane while she gains short forelocks and thicker bangs. On top of her head are light blue lion ears and a gold crown with a scoop of white and light blue ice cream. Her earrings are gold crowns. Her attire consists of a blue jacket with yellow cuff and lapel and a thick, loose collar with fluffy trim and a sky blue choker. Her balloon skirt is split into two designs with fluffy trim on top, one side is sky blue with white swirls, while the other is pale cream. Sticking out from the bottom is a blue lions tail, while her Sweets Pact rests on a light blue ruffled bow on the left hip. Her blue gloves are thick with a yellow rectangle on top of the hand. She wears thick blue and white ankle-length boots with sky blue socks, with the right one pulled up to the thigh and the left one worn above the ankle. Her Patisserie outfit includes blue boots with a slightly darker ribbon, a blue ribbon on her hat to match the stripes on her sleeves, and a blue, loose ribbon on the chest. Cure Gelato With Freedom and Passion! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Gelato! Is Ready To Serve! 自由と情熱を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアジェラート！できあがり！ Jiyū to Jōnetsu wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Jerāto! Dekiagari! Cure Gelato is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aoi. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she gains great physical strength and ice attacks and can also roar loud like a lion. Attacks Kirakira★Kiraru: The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Gelato, Aoi has shown she has the ability to: *Encase her fists in ice. *Completely freeze her opponents with her punches. *Create large ice structures to launch at the foe. *Combine her batter with Custard's and Whip's to perform a group attack. Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:2008 Separatists Category:Pretty Cures Category:Hotheads